


【战山为王】学习7

by orange123456



Category: Original Work, sp - Fandom, 战山为王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange123456/pseuds/orange123456
Kudos: 18





	【战山为王】学习7

请勿上升蒸煮，请勿上升蒸煮，请勿上升蒸煮。  
严重OOC  
天天就是天天。

肖战直视着王一博，眉宇间的笑意淡淡消退，墨色的瞳孔渐渐收缩。王一博端着戒尺的笑眼对上肖战的眸子而慢慢变得收敛。忽然的严肃让王一博有点浑身不自在。

半晌肖战向前迈了一步。

“你干什么……”王一博本能性地后退了一步。

卧室的灯光昏黄，王一博试探性地看着肖战的眼睛，从来没有对肖战说过这样的话，虽然两个人一直开玩笑一直打闹，但多半肖战都是强势的一方，对于肖战，王一博没想过挑战，也不太敢挑战。王一博都等着肖战拒绝，但是肖战却邪魅地勾了勾嘴角，压着膝盖，跪了下来。

是王一博让他跪的，可是把王一博吓了一跳。肖战跪下的一瞬间，王一博的膝盖有点软。

肖战俨然跪出一副王者的姿态，不卑不亢地抬头瞧着王一博，“现在，我可以天天了吗？”肖战笑着看着王一博，“我可有点等不及。”

王一博把戒尺放在肖战的肩头，“别动，不许躲，否则加罚。”

肖战就势俯在床沿上，“你开心就好。”

王一博学着平时肖战打他的样子用戒尺砸着肖战的身后，一边打一边瞧着肖战的反应，肖战不吭声，也不躲，单手撑着床铺压低身子反而把身后翘得更高。

打了十下，王一博停了手。

“疼吗？”

肖战歪着头自下而上地看着王一博，“怎么，就这点力气？！”

肖战站起身来，从衣柜的一排皮带中抽出最硬的一条，打了个折，金属扣的一端向外交到王一博手上。“诺，你平时最恨的这一款。”说完肖战继续俯下身去。

“你……”

“今天允许你打个痛快，但是只给你十分钟。”肖战单手撑了床铺，另一只手背后。王一博拿着手中的皮带，看着床沿上趴着的肖战，隐隐一种不详的感觉，挨打挨得如此狂妄这种感觉好奇怪。

王一博第一次打人，而且，第一次打肖战，那个每次让自己趴在他腿上拽着裤脚痛哭流涕的人。那个让自己钻进他怀里给自己揉着伤痕的人，还有那个每次自己屡屡反驳，都被他抓回来压在手中痛揍一顿，还不敢反驳的人，此时此刻正在自己的手下。王一博攥了皮带金属扣的一头，朝着肖战的身后用力一挥。

“啪” 一声打歪了。皮带落在臀腿之间，真的好大力，不知道原来这个工具打上去力道这么大，王一博低头看着肖战，背在身后的手掌使劲地攥了拳头。

好疼的吧。

王一博第二下的皮带收了很多力，放轻了很多。

肖战不言不语，王一博打得却很辛苦，控制不好力道，一道狠，一道轻。肖战在自己手下被折磨的很惨，腰上，腿上，臀上都挨了个遍。

“十分钟到了。” 肖战自己站起了身，抬头抹了一把额上的汗珠，伸手攥了王一博的手腕。“你打的水平，可真不怎么地。”

王一博的两只手都被肖战一只手牢牢地攥着，肖战抢了皮带，拎着王一博的手腕拉到自己的身前。手腕被攥的生疼，王一博不停地挣扎，“你干嘛，我还没有打完。”

肖战反剪了王一博双手把他压在床上，皮带被扔在了地上，王一博抬头，T恤在肖战的手中卷成了一团脱了下来。

“王一博……” 用通体雪白来形容王一博一点都不为过。在一起这么久，每每看到王一博裸露的身体，都让他无法平静。肖战的鼻尖在王一博的脖根停留，一股清香幽幽地萦绕在肖战的身边。王一博现在的这个样子，让肖战想碰，又怕碰碎，为什么相处了这么久，王一博神情和他的潼湖一如以前一样的纯，纯到挑不出任何杂质。

“你会打人吗？” 肖战极力平静着自己的心情。“你知道吗？有时候打人，也是一种调情。”肖战把王一博拉在自己的腿上，冲着身后柔软的臀肉猛烈地发起攻击，只用自己的手掌，便把王一博打得疼的直哭。

“疼吗？”

“疼。”王一博咬着嘴唇呜咽。

裤子被褪到了腿弯，肖战直接接触到了王一博被打得通红发烫的臀肉，肖战狠狠拧了一把，巴掌继续打了上去。巴掌多落在臀腿之间， 有时候还会落在大腿内侧那令人敏感的嫩肉上，每次落下都有相应的间隔，好让王一博有充分的精力去消耗这份疼痛。

被肖战压得很死，王一博抱着肖战的腿来寻找一份安慰，和平时不同的是，肖战这次好像换了别的打法，不光是让自己皮肉疼痛的无法忍耐，反而似乎用巴掌来挑逗自己敏感的神经。每每挨上去都害怕地要死，但是当巴掌离开之后又盼着下一次的落下，无比期待。有时候肖战落在臀腿之间或者内侧的皮肉上，让自己浑身像触电似的麻木，接着便是又痛又有些兴奋。

“疼吗？”肖战停下了巴掌，揉着王一博身后红肿的小屁股。

“嗯。”

“兴奋吗？那现在可以天天了吗？”肖战单手解开了皮带扣，整个人的身子压了上去，吻着王一博的长睫毛，肖战用舌尖把王一博的泪滴卷在了口中。

王一博搂着肖战的脖子，踢掉膝弯的裤子。肖战强迫性的把王一博摆在自己的身下，用自己硬挺的分身钻进了粉红色的甬道，将王一博的身下填的满满。分身刚钻入的疼痛感还有自身臀部的伤痕让王一博痛得抓了床单，但很快在来回不停地抽离中，寻找到了酥酥麻麻的快感。肖战抱着王一博的细腰，吻着王一博身后细嫩的皮肤，分身被紧紧包裹着，湿湿滑滑地来回进出。顶满了王一博的小腹。

听着王一博极力隐忍的呻吟声，肖战的分身越涨越满。王一博在痛感和刺激的感觉之间不断地切换，一直到身后的痛感可以强烈的和刺激感完美地交融在一起。搂着王一博的手臂骤然收缩，频率忽然加快，王一博的身前身后都被肖战完美地包裹着，两个几欲疯狂的人紧紧搂在一起，肖战狠狠地环着王一博的脖子，王一博咬着肖战的手臂，剧烈地颤抖之后，两个人近乎脱力地抱在一起瘫软在了床上。

肖战撑着床头绵软无力地爬起来扯了几张纸巾帮自己和博擦干净。“我爱我的小宝。”肖战把王一博拢在怀里。

“咚咚咚，战哥，你们是不是在天天啊？”

床上的两个人看着满床的纸巾，大惊失色地弹起了身子。“你说什么？” 半晌，肖战才慢慢试探性的询问。

“你们是不是天天在玩游戏啊？可以联网吗？加我一个。”

呼，王一博松了口气直挺挺地倒在了床上。“哥。”

“怎么？”肖战噗嗤一下笑了。

“我给你特权，把汪卓成给我轰出去。现在，立刻，马上！”


End file.
